Strip and Bare
by Knows-it-all
Summary: When their eyes clashed with one another, they knew they were in trouble. One shot.


**Hey. Me again with the dirtiest one-shot ever.** **I'm dedicating this to Sabah because she asked. Have fun reading and get ready for your panties to be soaked!**

 **kisses.  
**

* * *

It was the biggest strip club in New Orleans. The club was the shape of giant square, with bar making up one of the sides. The bar had large mirrors against the wall where the alcohol sat on glass shelves and bartenders worked behind a wooden bat with many leather stools for seating. The walls were all black but were lit up with dark blue neon signs in shape of curvy women and martini glasses. Lights hung from the ceiling like giant orbs of low light. The entire place was full. People standing around the bar, filling up the tables, and talking over the music.

There was movement on the darkened stage, and music started to play as a blue-ish tone spotlight came on over the centre of the stage. She was standing in the centre of the light, framed in electric blue. Her back was turned, one of her legs was up on a chair, and a hand was on her hip. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a pair of nipple pastries on strings that covered nothing and black shorts that were smaller than most underwear and black stiletto heels.

The music grew louder and she began to move her body. She tilted her head back, looking toward the ceiling, and ran her hands through her hair. Jerking her hips, she turned to the side, placing both her hands on her foot propped up on the chair, caressing her leg all the way to her thighs. The beat to the music deepened and she shoved the chair away with her foot, turning to finally face the crowd. Placing both her hands on her breasts, she squeezed them, then ran her fingers down the curves of her body. She started to move, squatting and rolling her hips forward and back, bending over to touch her toes while pouring her ass to the drooling crowd. She worked the stage like she owned it. Like she was the last woman on earth with a good body that calls out for desperate men.

But Caroline Forbes probably did. She felt like a queen, she fucking was one. And that was why she ruled the club. Everyone wanted her, and her coworkers were jealous of her. Because she was good at doing her job. She was beautiful, more younger than them. She was more experienced.

She moved towards the pole that was standing on the centre, and wrapped her fined legs around it, then draped her body upside down. Her golden hair fell in a cascade. She moved fluidly, sensually, sliding down the pole and then touching herself in a way that made eager men drool. She loved. She fucking lived for this.

After she was done, the crowd cheered loudly and it didn't stop even when she walked down from stage and walked toward the backstage. A small smile played on her lips. The backstage was quieter and she was able to let out a breath. The back room was lined with dressing tables with big mirrors rimmed in lights. Caroline walked over to her dressing table.

"Caroline!" She turned around with a huge smile, seeing her best friend Bonnie Bennet approached her. "What on earth are you doing? You need to quickly change for your next show. You do know there's a big crowd out there waiting for Goldilocks, and Alaric would throw a fit if you don't get dressed quickly," she rushed out without taking a single breath.

"Oh, Bon, can't a girl take a rest?" Caroline asked when she knew that wasn't an option. She was never given time to take a rest until she was done with all her shows, and usually took time every Thursday. Desperate men wouldn't just let her be.

Bonnie snatched the towel from her hand that she was using to dry her sweaty body. "Nope, definitely not you. Come on, Caroline, let's go. We have five minutes before Elena is done with hers, and then it's us." She knew Bonnie would never let her be for a minute, and that was why she sighed loudly and decided to change into her black strapless bathing suit. She followed Bonnie out of the dressing room and towards the stage once again. Her and Bonnie sometimes dance together, and the men loved. They were the only two girls Alaric cherished and approved of their duet.

Her and Bonnie were familiar with each other, and their bodies hummed together in a beautiful dance, their pole acting as a man. They smiled at each other, leaning back into the double stargazer. Bonnie's foot hooked with hers as they used their strength to spin them around. And the crowd went wild.

"He's here," she whispered in Caroline's ear. "God...he's hotter than always." Bonnie was practically purring in her ear.

Caroline knew who she was talking about. The man whose name she didn't know, and the man who always sat at the back of the bar in darkness and watched her, as if she was most precious thing he had ever seen in his life. He had never talked to her. For four times in a row, he had came to the club but never made an attempt to say something. He was always so quiet, but his eyes - goddamn his eyes watched like a hawk, never taking them off her for a second. He looked at her as if he wanted to worship her body, and she probably would have let him if only he would approach her.

Knowing the plan she had in mind, she turned her eyes toward the man, and like always, he was watching her. He looked so hot, so illegal that she unconsciously licked her lips. She smirked, making sure that she was really facing him, she started to teasingly zip her bathing suit slowly, she moved closer to his sight before backing away, giving him the subliminal promise that she would soon be his if he could merely catch her long enough. When she zipped her bathing suit, the music rose, building to the climax of her removing it. She had decided tonight she was going to attempt to turn the tables on him. His eyes widened and his mouth parted when she bent low enough to allow him to see her breasts that almost spill out of her lacy bra.

Their eyes locked again. She winked. Bonnie forgotten, she climbed up to a table, planting her bare feet in the puddles of bottles. Caroline reached down, dipping her fingers into a glass of martini, swirled them around, and stood, wrapping her lips around both of her fingers and slowly slid them out.

The crowd roared.

The stranger still watched her. She stuck her butt out and thrust her chest in one of men's faces, grabbing his bottle. She straightened up, held it over her head and then poured it over her. It was cold, sloshing over face, down her neck, and into her bathing suit. Caroline tossed the bottle toward the stranger and stepped back into the stage. She was soaking wet and her nipples were hard and the air conditioner brushed over her skin, making them even harder.

Shoving the bathing suit down, she showed off her navel and the flatness of her belly, then yanked it back down. The men were all going crazy, yelling, whistling and telling her to come to them, but there was only one man who's calling she would happily run to, but he wasn't doing anything. Caroline undid the fastening of her shorts, and pulled them down just enough to show the lace of her panties.

He didn't normally come into places like this, but for some reason he had been drawn to it since his best friend Marcel had dragged him here. When he walked inside the bar and saw the sly smiles of the girls as they saw him, he ignored them. They weren't his type. Strippers were not Klaus' Mikaelson's type. Even when the seductive movement of a girl in the background didn't make him bat an eye lash, he didn't think anything would.

He had remembered the first time he had set his eyes on her. The crowd had gone crazy and his attention were on the stage. A goddess stood before him. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. Her tits bounce free from her hold when she dropped her hands and showed the crowed. Her figure was a perfectly flat, tonned tummy and slim waist. Heels had made her long luscious legs even longer, leading up to her perfectly sinful, round ass.

He had forgotten his name then.

His cock had throbbed in his pants when she had pushed her ass into a steel pole. It was as if he could already feel her all around his body. Mesmerised, he had watched her climb the metal pole high up into the air. Her arms had held her in place while she had opened her legs wide into the splits, giving the crowd a glimpse of the tiny fabric covering her opening. Images of her bound to his bed had made his heart leap with excitement. He wanted his mouth right there between her thighs. He wanted to be drenched in her sweet pussy juices while he tortured her with pleasure. He could see her on his bed, panting with need and desire, begging him to let her come.

He needed her.

He wanted her.

Klaus will have her.

The first time her eyes had locked with his, his breath had left his chest. His eyes had roamed over her body and took in every detail, scanning anything that he might have missed. She had broken their stare and had moved to step off the stage. He wanted this stripper that went by the name Goldilocks. Klaus wanted her to look at him again. As if he had willed her to his command, she had turned and shot him another glance. That had been the beginning of his obsession with her.

Klaus couldn't sleep without dreaming about the blonde stripper. Slowly, she evaded his mind and soul. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted a taste, he wanted to drown in her. The second time he was at the club, he couldn't talk to her. For some reason, he didn't know why he couldn't approach the woman. He was slowly killing himself by just sitting there and not doing anything about her. He kept coming back to the club and kept to himself. As she danced to the crowd, his jaw clenched involuntarily, and the anger came in bursts. He didn't like the attention she was getting from men. He didn't like the look they were given her. He hated it, and he wanted to choke them all for staring at what was his.

Goldilocks was his alone. She kept him grounded. With her, everything melted away. He had this fierce protectiveness over her. Whenever she was around, Klaus felt like they were the two people in the world. He sucked in a breath and released it shudderingly, trying to get a hold of himself. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and he found it hard to look at her and turn away from her all at the same time.

From where he was sitting, he kept watching her and his mouth went dry, swallowing past the lump of lust in his throat. She looked like an angel. Klaus watched her leaped from a pole and land in a crouch. Then she flipped over and land on the floor with her legs splayed. His cock surges in his pants and he had to fight down the hard on that was threatening to break. She curled around the pole and climbed up. As she slid back down it, she pointed out to the audience and he could have sworn she was pointing right at him. He could see a man trying to get to her and a frisson of jealousy zipped through him and his heart did a familiar odd beating.

...mine.

He tried to tramp down the raging jealousy that was building as he saw another man leaning close to her. The man buried his face in her chest and handed her wad of cash from his pocket; like he had been waiting to give her his money all night. If she wanted money, Klaus could shower her with lots of them.

Goldilocks lowered herself to the floor, with her back to the men in front of her. She propped herself on her elbows and hiked up her legs so they were bent at the knees. She hung her head back and licked her lips and bit them. He couldn't help but licked his own lips in response. A woman came up to the stage and ran her hand through the dancer's hair in a tight grip. Klaus' pulse spiked up. The dark-haired swooped down and kissed Goldilocks and every man's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He heard a collective groans next to me. Goldilocks grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze, using her other hand to caress the dark-haired woman's nipples through her see-through top. The crowed cheered at that. Goldilocks flipped over and crawled sexily over to the pole. Once again, Klaus started imagining himself behind her, pounding his hard dick right into her and watching her ass jiggle.

Bloody hell, she was hot.

Her eyes were drawn to his table where the beautiful man sat. Normally, she was dancing for the crowd, for the men but for some reason tonight, she was only dancing for him, the beautiful man she knew was watching her. Caroline dropped her bathing suit to the ground and sunk to her knees. The music pumped the bass again and she spread her legs for him, running her hand down into her panties and then arch her back to the pleasure it brought her. Bills flew around her, but she had only one man to think about. Bringing her wet fingers to her mouth, she sucked on them and heard the crowd scream in delight. And then she did something she had never done before. She got down from the stage and walked toward his table. Men were trying to grab her, but she reached the table without anyone interfering.

Caroline gulped, and swallowed her nervousness. She looked down at his beautiful face as her heart started to thump wildly in her chest. He tipped his head back, just watching her with his lips parted fractionally. She did her usual routine, doing everything she thought he would like, grinding against him, making him breathless. She traced her hand up to her body as she danced in front of him, swaying her hips seductively to the beat of the song, looking at him through her lashes. He was enjoying it. His eyes raked down her body, his hands in tight fists, his hips moving in time with hers, grinding back against hers. She gripped the front of his shirt as she pressed her forehead to his. Her hair fell around their faces like a thick curtain. His head tipped back more and his lips brushed over hers. The familiar feeling of lust sparked inside her at the touch of his lips on hers. When the song finished, she smiled and stopped, quickly rushing away from him to the backstage to clear her mind.

. .happened.

"Stop."

She heard an accented voice commanded behind her. Turning around, Caroline saw the beautiful man that had followed her. The deep of his voice sent electric shiver through her body. Her nipples tightened immediately and a strange desire gripped her throat. She bit her lip so as not to moan. His voice dripped sex. Hot and dirty. She turned to hide her lust from him. The hair on her arms stood at full alert as he breathed down on her neck. Her stomach got butterflies. This was wrong.

"Shh, I've wanted you for so long." His voice could melt chocolate. "I can smell you," he rasped out. And just when Caroline thought things couldn't have gotten worse, she felt his warm hands run up her arms as he guided her towards a door that led to a room.

The moment they were inside, he crashed his lips on here. He took her mouth in a kiss that started off as sweet and sensual. When her lips opened on a sigh, he dove into her mouth with a deep thrust of his tongue, imitating how he would thrust his cock into her slick heat. The kiss became a wild mating of intertwining tongues, driving their desires higher with each stroke.

Caroline forgot how to breathe as she melted into his mouth. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers sinking into his hair. Warm hands moved up to cup her breasts. He massaged his thumb over her hardened nipples. Sensations shot straight from the sensitive peaks to her swollen clit. She became lost in his warmth and hands. Her breasts began to throb with the need to be kissed, suckled. Caroline moaned with protest when he pulled away.

"I've never wanted any woman as much as I want you. No, not want. I need you, sweetheart." She would have melted right there in his arms. "Let me look. I want to remember everything about the way you look tonight."

Klaus drank her in, greedily feasting on her every curves. A low forward of masculine approval came from deep in his throat as he moved behind her. He traced the low edge of her lacy bra. Gathering her hair, he moved it over her shoulder, out of the way. His lips placed searing kisses along her neck. Then his tongue traced the curve of her ear, before descending to taste the pulse beating wildly in her throat.

"Goldilocks..."

"Caroline," she breathlessly corrected.

"Caroline." No one had ever said her name the way he did. "I want to lick every inch of your body." Reaching the tender curve where her neck met her shoulder, Klaus gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh, then soothed away the small hurt with his tongue. His breath was a warm whisper caressing her ear. Her sudden intake of breath sent shivers down his spine.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He paused for a moment. "I want you so bad, baby. Do you want me?" Her huskily whispered affirmation nearly brought him to his knees.

Caroline could feel his hard cock pressing into the deep of her ass. She could feel the throbbing through her panties. A warmth flooded her pussy. "I want you inside me," she boldly whispered. "Please..."

"Klaus." His tongue trailed down the path of her straps sending waves of heat through her. Caroline moaned and shifted against his body in anticipation. Her slow movements rolled his thick cock over her ass. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart? Are you wet for me, Caroline?"

Her only reply was a deep moan and increase in the slow movements of her hips, driving his cock deeper into her crack. She ached to feel him buried deep inside her.

"You have no idea how much of a bloody torture it was watching you dance. I wanted to go up to you and have my way with you right on stage. I didn't care who was watching," he said, breathlessly. Pulling back from her heated movements, Klaus slowly worked his way down her back, teasing and tasting the skin along the way. When he reached the material that covered her ass, he pulled it down between his teeth, making way for his tongue. In a slow, sensual motion he slid his tongue down between her rounded cheeks.

"Klaus." His name was a moan of pleasure rolling over her lips. The feel of his hot tongue on her ass made her toes curl.

Klaus cupped and kneaded one firm cheek before sliding his fingers to the crouch of her panties. The soft caress over the material caused even more dampness to pool there. "You're so hot and wet." He wanted to taste her, but knew that would be the end of him. Breathing in her arousal was nearly enough to snap his control. He let his fingers brush over her heated flesh in light feather caress. Standing up, he stood in front of her.

Caroline began to reach in his buttons with trembling fingers. His kisses moved to her jaw, then her ear, and into her neck. His cock pressed firmly against her lower abdomen. His buttons were stubbornly keeping her from where she needed her hands. She firmly pulled on the material sending buttons scattering in different directions. As her hands moved into his flesh of his chest, she arched onto his firm body. She pulled the material down over his arms, trapping them behind his back in the still buttoned cuffs. Her hands lightly caressed the masculine flesh. He felt better than she had ever dreamed.

"You feel so good," she whispered.

Caroline wasn't aware of her other whispering pleas and moans. All that existed was his wet tongue and hard body. "Please, Klaus. Oh, yes, please."

Klaus violently ripped the shirt in his efforts to free his hands. In one motion, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. "I want to see all of your beautiful body." Tenderly, his hands cupped her face. Trailing his fingers in a light caress past her jaw, down her neck, they finally reached her shoulders. He continued the smooth movement, and slowly, his hands slid down her slender arms. He brought the top of his fingers to flow up over her ribs, brushing the sides of her breasts. Holding the material between his fingers, the caress was again repeated in the opposite direction. He slowly removed the material, revealing her breasts, inch by tantalising inch.

"So beautiful, baby."

He massaged both firm with his palms while taking her mouth in a mind blowing kiss. When she was sufficiently wrapped up in his mouth, his thumbs slowly circled her rosy nipples. Delicate, fraction by fraction, the circles became smaller. Her nipples were so responsive, beading up at his touch. Her soft moans and whimpers were driving him crazy. And the sweet taste of her skin was indescribable. He couldn't wait to lick and taste everything.

"God, yes," she moaned.

Pressing closer, she rode his thigh, grinding her pussy against his leg. He could feel the heat rolling off her in waves. When he finally got his cock in her pussy, she would likely burn him alive. At the first flick of his warm tongue on her peak, Caroline's head fell backwards on a deep, rumbling moan of pleasure.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Klaus began swirling his tongue around her nipple, watching as she arched her breasts closer. His tongue made quick circles around the soft flesh, flicking and teasing. He gave her no time to respond. The breath was stolen from her lungs at the feeling of his tongue lacing her other nipple. His fingers never stopped kneading her breath while he devoured her.

He slowly dropped to his knees. His hands stroked up the inside of her legs again, this time stopping at her knees. Gently he lifted one leg, and pulled the stiletto from her foot. He slid down the thong, drawing in a sharp breath at the first sight of her swollen, drenched pussy and the triangle of hair. Protractedly his fingers slid through the light, wet curls.

His fingers gently spread her swollen, pink lips. In one fluid stroke his tongue slid over her slit, and upward to circle around her clit. Her sweet, spicy taste spread through his mouth, flooding his senses. A deep moan of masculine appreciation vibrated against her sensitive flesh. "You taste so sweet, baby."

She continued to plead. "Klaus. Oh, please. I need you." Her eyes were nearly black, dilated with passion.

Flicking his tongue over her clit he asked, "What do you need? What is it you want?" He wanted to hear her say the words.

Caroline looked at him through a sensual haze. Her desire and need were clearly written on her expressive face. "Mmm," she purred seductively. "I need you inside me. I need to feel your thick cock filling my hungry pussy. I need your lips on my nipples. I need to hold your firm ass in my hands while you come inside me. Please, fill me up."

Dark desire filled his ocean blue eyes. The visual images she created sent tremors coursing through his body. Her words drove his burning needs higher. He could almost feel the sensations she described. Klaus slowly crawled up between her thighs, gently spreading them wide as he moved closer. "I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you, Caroline."

One long finger slid slowly through her juices, parting her lips. She cried out as his finger thrust deep inside her aching flesh. Her hips bucked underneath him, her cream soaking his fingers. "God, you're so tight."

The walls of her vagina stretched as he sunk a second finger deep inside her hot pussy. He thrust in and out with his fingers while his tongue made lazy circles around her clit. She cried out again when he firmly sucked the sensitive nub between his lips. The muscles in her belly contracted while she whimpered with the fierce need to come.

She was so close. He knew it would not take much to push her over the edge into orgasm. Maintaining sucking pressure, his tongue firmly stroked the elongated button, until she was rocking her hips against his face, eagerly fucking her hungry pussy against his mouth. She cried out with pleasure as he suckled and nibbled her, then speared his tongue inside her hot, wet pussy.

"Come for me," he demanded. Strangled cries of ecstasy pierced the room as wave after wave of pleasure shattered through Caroline. Her strong muscles clamped down on his fingers, sucking them in deeper. He continued sucking, licking, and thrusting as she exploded.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'll scream."

His laugh was dark, sensual. "Oh, baby. I'm going to fuck you until you scream." He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, gently nipping the generous curve. Klaus stared into her eyes as he slowly removed his pants and boxers. He kicked them off, standing before her in all his naked glory. He was so beautiful. His cock was thick, long, and incredibly engorged. The tip curved up slightly, the perfect angle to hit her sweet spot while he thrust into her pussy. It stood out proudly from his lean body, surrounded by a dark nest of pubic hair. Unconsciously she licked her bottom lip while wondering how he would taste. She smiled when his cock jerked in response.

Bending down he ran his hands over the length of her long, luscious legs. He stared as she guided him into her tight pussy while pushing her hips back, driving him deep inside.

"Oh, shit!" he gasped.

Flexing his knees, Klaus drove himself forward, watching his cock slowly disappear inside her. He grabbed her hips to hold her still, waiting for her tight vaginal muscles to relax. The hot walls of her pussy held him in a vise-like grip. He slowly pulled back until only the tip was held tightly within her body. He groaned and shuddered as her tight, wet walls clasped the thick head of his cock. The intense, burning heat of her tight pussy enveloped him as if she had been made just for him. Klaus watched her eyes as he drove forward a little deeper. He began a slow rhythm as they both watched, transfixed by the joining of their bodies. In and out, again and again. He had never felt anything so good in his life. It was like coming home. After several thrusts, Caroline began to move her hips in counterpoint.

"Damn it, Klaus. I need all of you."

A primal, animalistic groan rumbled over Klaus' lips as his control snapped, driving forward with savage need. "Don't worry. You'll get every inch," he purred as he angled his hips, driving forward as she thrust back. Her eyes snapping shut as she cried out.

Klaus fiercely growled, "No! Keep your eyes open, love."

Forcing her eyes open, she clenched her vaginal muscles, milking his cock. She was rewarded by another deep growl. "Fuck. Now, baby. Come for me now." She watched as their sweat-covered bodies slapped together with a wet noise. Her nostrils flared, drinking in the mingled scents of their sex. She cried out as his hard thrusts sent his tight balls slapping against her pussy, stimulating her clit.

His face contorted as his cock began to throb frantically, sending her over the edge into ecstasy. With a final deep thrust their eyes locked together as their bodies throbbed in release, merging together, becoming one. Strangled sounds escaped her throat. She screamed his name as bright light washed over her weakened body. Only his hands gripping her hips kept her standing. She was trembling, her thighs shaking from her explosive orgasm. Hot jets of cum hit her womb as their bodies convulsed. He moaned and pushed into her one final time, holding himself deep as her spasming pussy milked his orgasm from his throbbing cock.

Klaus studied her image. Her hair looked wild and sexy. Her face was flushed, cheeks pink, lips swollen from his kisses. Her wide eyes revealed a happily satiated woman. Her arms and legs trembled as he held her against his body. Damn, she really looked like a wild, sex goddess. Holding her close, he moved the damp hair away from her face. His trembling hand stroked over her arms and back in soothing motions.

With a shaky voice he asked, "So, tomorrow?"

And then she laughed.

* * *

 **THE** **END.**


End file.
